conffetions of a mutanint freak
by MitternachtLiebe
Summary: majior fax story. max and fang 16


Confessions of a mutant freak.

Fang's POV

I lay there on the couch, all but falling asleep. Max shifted against me. She had fallen asleep on me again. Third night and a row, but I wasn't disappointed. It felt good to have her warmth searing my skin through my black T-shirt. Max and I were 16. Iggy was 15 ½, Gazzy was 10, nudge was 12, and angel was 8. We all had our own rooms, but Iggy usually crashed in gazzy's room and nudge talked herself to sleep in angels room. Max and I were the only ones who most of the time stayed in our own rooms. Except lately I have been her own personal American-avian pillow. We lived in Colorado with a house in the mountains over looking a beautiful lake. " Fang?"

"Yes."

"Why do you let me do this? I feel so bad afterwards."

"Because you need your sleep and I'm forced to be your pillow than I'm ok with that."

"You like it!" she accused. I just shrugged

"Maybe."

_Aww! So cute_

_Angel, out of my mind!_ I could hear her huff and withdraw from my mind.

"Fang?" max lifted her head from my shoulder.

" Sorry go check on Angel than go to sleep."

"Why?" she looked hurt

"She's not asleep."

She pouted and went upstairs. I silently slugged to my room and shut the door to sleep peacefully. I was laying face down when angel came in.

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"You love max right?" I turned over to look at her.

"Where are you going with this?"

"More than a sister?"

"Angel…" I warned

"Well she loves you just as much but she won't admit it aloud."

"You really should not invade on peoples privacy."

"Ok" she sulked than perked up "you guys should go out on a date!"

"Talk to max." I grunted than turned around to face the wall. 5,4,3,2,1,

" FANG!" Max called. How in the world did I see that coming? I thought sarcastically.

"Coming!" I shouted. I walked out to Max's room with no shirt on from trying to sleep and failing miserably. I opened Max's door to find angel looking innocent at max, max looking like she was ready to kill. I walked in and sat next to her.

"You called?"  
"Knock some sense into this girl!" she ordered

"What did I do? I asked a question!" angel whispered

"What did you ask?"

"Does max love you?"

"Ok, go to bed and drop this conversation."

"Fine!" she left me to calm max down

"Max…" I sat behind her to massage her shoulders. She stiffened than relaxed into my grip.

"Yeah?" I hesitated

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love me." I stated. She didn't answer for a while

" I do not know. When I look at I'm refreshed and happy but what is that? Love or friendship? It lights up my word when you smile. The world seems to revolve around us at times, but then I remember you are my best friend and I get all awkward and jumpy."

She confessed.

" Max I loved you from the day I met you." She opened her mouth to say more but I wasn't done

"You are so strong and deadly, yet beautiful and graceful. You could be comforting Angel one minute and ripping out someone's guts the next but you always take the burden on your own shoulders.

It breaks by heart to see you cry. You are my world now, max. I love you more than a sister." She looked at me and smiled.

" That was beautiful but do you know what is even more beautiful?"

"What?" I was confused

" This." She leaned in and put her hand s on my chest and kissed me. Right there in her room at 3:30 in the morning.

"I love you." She slipped her hand in mine and fell asleep.

**Max's POV**

The next morning the nudge channel awakened me. All nudge all the time.

" OMG max! Do you know what today is? Christmas! You have like 4 presents what do think you got? I-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth and sighed

"I'm up nudge." Fang had apparently gone back to his room

"Nudge go down stairs I'll get Fang up myself."

"Ok." She shrugged she looked disappointed she couldn't wake him up. She left and I shut the door. I pulled on a sweater and jean shorts. I brushed my mid-back length blonde hair strait. My brown eyes complemented my perfectly tan skin. Went to fang's room first. His door said 'Keep Out!' but a stupid sign was not keeping me back. I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"Fang." I shook his shoulder

"Fang!" I tried again.

"Go away." He grunted.

"Don't make me make you get up." I warned. He swatted me away and put his pillow over his head.

" I'm not leaving till you get up." I crossed my arms. He didn't answer

"Oh, come on nobody falls asleep that fast! Ok, you asked for it." I grabbed his sheet and yanked up. He flipped and fell on the floor with a thud! I couldn't keep from laughing. When he got up I pecked him on the mouth

"Iggy's got breakfast ready."

I walked downstairs to find the usual. Iggy cooking, nudge talking nonstop, angel listening to peoples dreams.

"Ang, honey, don't invade people's privacy." I told her

"Yes, mam." She nodded and her golden curls bounced up and down.

"Your just now up! I don't slave over a hot stove all morning for nothing!" he stated not looking at me. Everybody was crawling the walls waiting for Fang.

" I already woke him up." Gazzy looked doubtful.

"You look proud." Nudge observed. Then Fang walked rubbing his arm.

"Jeez what did she do to you?" Gazzy exclaimed

"Pushed me out of bed." He grunted. I cracked up laughing

" The look on his face was priceless too!" I giggled. Gazzy did an impression of his face and we all were rolling on the floor laughing, well every body except Fang of course. After everybody could breath I announced

"Present time!" fang looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I received a big hug from everyone at once. Nudges handed out the presents and we all voted fang open his first. He got a movie and some stuff for his laptop. Nudge got a purple sparkly shirt and big white sunglasses.

"Max! You shouldn't have!" angel admired her new big stuffed kangaroo.

"Who got me this?" Gazzy wondered, staring at his new bomb-making book. Iggy smiled.

"You rock man!" Iggy whispered to Nudge running his hand over his cookbook.

"Max your turn!" shouted nudge. I carefully unfolded the one from Fang. It was a leather bound book. He blushed so I put it aside and called lunch. Later I was sitting in my room about to open the book when fang came up and stood in my doorway.

"Max. What did you get me?"

"Here." I handed him a small box to open. He turned it over and carefully removed the paten leather top. He looked at me and grinned. I got him an I-pod.

"You like?" I questioned

"I love!" he cupped my chin and put his mouth to mine. I relaxed into his embrace and got lost in the kiss.

**Fang's POV**

After we finally broke apart I racked up my nerves

And asked

"Are you officially mine"

"Yes, fang you have graduated from best friend to boyfriend." she replied now we were truly at home with each other.

_OMG! You guys are going out!_

_Shhhh! Don't tell!_

_Too late_

_My god angel privacy please!_ I was furious

"Max?" fang looked worried

" Don't blame me blame angel." i growled

"What?"

"5,4,3,2,1." I counted " angel blame angel."

"Blame angel for w-"

Nudge burst through the door

"OMG! You guys are dating!"

"Tell the world why don't you." Max muttered

"So does this mean that you are our dad? 'Cuz max is our mom."

"Nudge." Max said nicely " shut your trap!"

"Ok, but Iggy and Gazzy should totally know." And without saying any thing she strode off to tell the others.

"God dam-" she growled

"Language max." I told her.

" I know but she's just so- ugh!"


End file.
